As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, global communications, etc. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An IHS may support multiple systems for powering and charging the batteries of the IHS. In some instances, an IHS may include multiple rechargeable batteries from which the IHS may be powered. For instance, certain portable IHSs, such as dual-screen laptop computers and 2-in-1 convertible laptop computers, may include two separate batteries, each with its own charging system. Accordingly, such IHSs may also include multiple options for powering the IHS and charging the separate battery systems. For instance, an IHS may support both wireless charging and multiple wired charging inputs.